I was too drunk to be afraid
by Chrome83
Summary: "Hyūga, tu devrais vraiment lui dire !"  Lui dire ? Hum, comme si c'était facile d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'on aime...


**Titre : I was too drunk to be afraid**

**Genres : Romance, humour.**

**Rating : K.**

**Pairing : Hyūga Junpei x Aida Riko.**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket et ses fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont toujours l'œuvre de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei et je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Comment ça va ? Moi, bof… J'ai chopé la crève en ne me séchant pas les cheveux après la piscine au lycée et je suis maintenant cloîtrée chez moi avec l'impression d'avoir un bataillon d'aiguilles dans la gorge. Un vrai bonheur quoi !**

**Bref. Du coup, comme je n'ai rien à faire, j'ai écris ce petit one-shot sans prétention. Ce vraiment pas du grand art. Le scénario est basique, voire cliché, et c'est niais au possible, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite au final. Surtout que… j'aime tellement ce couple !**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle création.**

**Bonne lecture !~**

* * *

**I was too drunk to be afraid**

« Hyūga, tu devrais vraiment lui dire !

\- Lui dire ? Jamais !

\- Mais quelle tête de mule ! Tu préfères vraiment que la situation reste telle qu'elle est ?!

\- Je préfère ne pas lui dire…

\- Dans ce cas, je vais le faire à ta place.

\- Kiyoshi, ne fais pas ça, crétin ! »

Le capitaine de Seirin s'empressa d'attraper son équipier par la lanière de son sac jeté négligemment par-dessus son épaule pour l'empêcher de sortir des vestiaires dont ils étaient les derniers occupants. Le numéro 7 se retourna à demi vers lui pour lui lancer un regard à la fois désapprobateur et un peu amusé.

« Alors dis-lui. », Négocia-t-il avec un demi-sourire espiègle.

Le lunetteux se renfrogna, lançant un regard infiniment haineux à l'autre basketteur qui n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler avec ça depuis le début de la semaine. Et on était vendredi.

« Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je lui dise ? », S'énerva-t-il en soupirant.

Kiyoshi prit soudain un air très grave en finissant de se retourner pour faire pleinement face à son camarade. Il le regarda pendant une seconde avec une intensité qui gêna le principal concerné autant qu'il l'agaça. Il finit par lâcher avec un sérieux innocent : « Parce que c'est important. »

Le capitaine grogna un peu en détournant le regard pendant que ses joues se coloraient légèrement de rose. Il serra les poings. Il le savait bien, que c'était important, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

En face de lui, le centre de l'équipe retrouva un sourire. Un sourire bienveillant et amical. Il prit une grande inspiration en posant fermement ses grandes mains sur les épaules de l'autre garçon, ce qui le fit relever la tête avec surprise.

« Hyūga, sortons ce soir !, Proposa-t-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ?! Hoqueta d'étonnement le brun foncé.

\- Invitons les autres et allons nous amuser ! Continua Cœur de Fer. »

Son homologue le toisa avant de repousser ses mains, esquissant un pas en arrière, et il remonta ses lunettes en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire, Dit-il froidement.

\- Comme quoi ? Gloussa le plus grand, Continuer à te morfondre au fond de ton lit parce que tu n'oses pas lui dire ?

\- La ferme ! Rugit l'autre.

\- Allez, espèce de rabat-joie ! Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde ! S'évertuait à insister le dossard numéro 7 avec son grand sourire d'imbécile heureux. »

Hyūga soupira lourdement, déjà lassé de débattre avec ce type qui ne comptait visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le faire oublier son idée. Sortir avec les gars de l'équipe ? C'est vrai qu'en dehors du lycée et des entraînements, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, ça pourrait être… disons… agréable, de passer du temps ensemble sans penser aux matchs, aux entraînements, à la pression et à la fatigue que cela implique.

Le capitaine poussa un autre soupire résigné, et sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot, Teppei comprit que c'était le signe qu'il acceptait sa réjouissante proposition. Son sourire béat s'en trouva encore élargi, et il saisit avec excitation son poignet pour le tirer hors de la pièce et hors du gymnase sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

« Kiyoshi, lâche-moi !

\- Allez, Hyūga, _amusons-nous_ !

-Oï, arrête un peu avec cette réplique… »

Ils retrouvèrent quelques uns de leurs coéquipiers, à savoir Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Kuroko et Kagami au Maji Burger pour manger tous ensemble. Il régnait une bonne ambiance, les discutions allaient bon train, et l'ombre et la lumière de l'équipe étaient aux anges, en grands habitués des lieux.

Soudain, alors qu'Izuki et Koganei commentaient l'incroyable capacité du dunker à ingurgiter une telle quantité de burgers, Kiyoshi lâcha la bombe qu'il tenait depuis le début de leur rendez-vous.

« Hyūga est amoureux de Riko. »

Le principal intéressé manqua de s'étouffer avec ses frites alors que son visage prenait une teinte non-naturelle de rouge vif et que cinq paires d'yeux choqués se braquaient sur lui, accompagnés d'un grand « Heiiiiiin ? ». Il toussa et tourna la tête vers le garçon assis à sa droite, le fusillant du regard.

« Tais-toi espèce d'idiot ! Rugit-il d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que la normale, signe de son grand embarras.

\- Capitaine, tu es vraiment amoureux de la coach ? Demanda Koganei, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça en fait… C'était un _fait_ ! Lança Izuki, la mine sérieuse. »

Mort de honte, le capitaine de l'équipe appuya son front contre la paume de sa main, le coude sur la table, et il soupira. A coté de lui, Kiyoshi souriait, fier de lui. Mais son plan ne faisait là que commencer !

« Le problème, Renquilla le numéro 7, C'est qu'il refuse obstinément de lui avouer ses sentiments !

\- Vraiment ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça sempai, Fit remarquer Kagami, la bouche pleine.

\- Ne me cherche pas, Bakagami, Marmonna le brun à lunettes

\- Si tu ne lui dit pas, tu ne pourras jamais savoir si ton amour est réciproque, Fit remarquer Kuroko en sirotant son milk-shake à la vanille.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais cet idiot ne veut rien entendre ! Déplora le pivot en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Tu sais c'qu'il te dit l'idiot ? Feula encore l'objet du débat.

\- C'est en partie pour ça que je nous ai réunis ce soir, Continua Kiyoshi en l'ignorant royalement, Nous devons aider Hyūga à se déclarer ! »

Il y eut un moment où le silence flotta à leur table, comme si chacun réfléchissait à la perspective de ce plan, puis les exclamations d'impatience, d'excitation et les idées commencèrent à fuser entre les basketteurs, tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient aider leur capitaine.

Le capitaine en question, lui, n'en revenait pas et gardait un regard hébété sur son voisin de chaise. Il se mêlait vraiment de tout lui ! Et tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! Quelle bande de casse-pieds.

Une veine pulsa sur son front et il fronça les sourcils, en colère, en frappant du poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire ses équipiers.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Ordonna-t-il très fermement, Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards, surpris de la soudaine colère du maillot 4. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énervait comme ça.

« Capitaine, nous, on veut juste t'aider tu sais, Expliqua Koganei avec calme. »

A coté de lui, Mitobe fit quelques gestes de mains en adressant un petit sourire encourageant au lunetteux.

« Tu vois, Mitobe dit que la coach t'aime sûrement aussi ! Traduisit son comparse, le seul capable de le comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Grogna l'intéressé.

-Hum… simple intuition, Répondirent de concert Izuki, Koganei, et Mitobe(?) dans un haussement d'épaules innocent.

\- UNE SIMPLE INTUITION NE VAUT RIEN !

\- Sempai… »

Oh misère, voilà que Kuroko s'y mettait aussi… Hyūga tourna la tête vers le joueur fantôme qui le fixait avec la même intensité qu'à l'accoutumée, mais au vu de la situation, cela le mettait assez mal-à-l'aise.

« Si tu t'obstine à garder tes sentiments pour toi pour toujours, tu finiras par le regretter quand il sera trop tard pour les dire à la personne que tu aimes. »

Il tressaillit à ces mots. Le bleuté les avaient prononcés d'un ton si… étrange. C'était difficilement descriptible. Comme s'il avait parlé en connaissance de cause. Il avait cru entendre un peu d'amertume et de tristesse dans sa voix…

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel chacun sembla méditer les paroles du plus petit. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine de l'équipe fit crisser sa chaise sur le sol en se levant sous le regard des autres. Il ramassa son sac et sa veste avant de se tourner dos à eux pour partir.

« Je dois y aller, Dit-il sans les regarder, Merci, mais vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

Et il s'en alla, les laissant dubitatifs sur ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Seul Kiyoshi souriait, confiant envers son ami.

Hyūga rentra chez lui sans se presser. Il arpenta les rues en traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches et la tête ailleurs. Il était assez énervé que presque tous les membres du club soient au courant de son béguin pour la coach de l'équipe, et il se jura de faire payer à _Iron Heart_ pour l'avoir dit devant les autres.

Arrivé à son domicile, il posa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et en passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, il se fit héler par son père depuis le salon. Il prit quand même le temps d'aller jeter son sac sur son lit avant de revenir dans la pièce à vivre. Il trouva son géniteur affalé sur le canapé devant un match de base-ball, accompagné de deux amis. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec eux et l'adolescent s'exécuta, saluant les deux hommes.

« Tu rentres tard, Junpei, Constata son paternel en lui lançant un regard.

\- Ouais, j'ai mangé dehors avec l'équipe, Éluda vaguement le basketteur sans quitter l'écran des yeux. »

En plus du basket, le base-ball était un des sports qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, et il aimait bien regarder les matchs avec son père qui lui en était un vrai addict. Il lui apprit que le match de ce soir était décisif pour l'équipe qu'il soutenait, et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait invité ses collègues pour marquer le coup avec lui. Il tendit ensuite une canette de bière à son fils qui l'accepta après une seconde d'hésitation.

Son père était très « _cool_ » et il autorisait son fils à boire un peu de temps en temps, quand bien même il n'était pas encore majeur, lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtait. Après tout, c'était sympa de boire un coup devant un bon match !

Seulement, se laissant prendre dans l'ambiance agitée des adultes, les canettes s'enchaînèrent sans qu'il ne les voie passer, si bien qu'à la fin du match, ses joues étaient rougies, ses pensées confuses et sa vision un peu floue. Boire juste de la bière n'était en soie pas grand-chose, mais le capitaine de Seirin n'avait jamais vraiment très bien supporté d'avoir trop d'alcool dans le sang.

L'équipe que soutenait son père avait gagné, aussi ses amis et lui étaient dans tous leurs états. Ils décidèrent d'aller fêter ça en sortant. Un des hommes proposa de prendre Junpei avec eux, mais son géniteur refusa, prétextant qu'il était déjà tard et qu'avec un mineur, ils ne pourraient pas aller où ils voudraient.

Sûrement prévoyaient-ils d'aller en boite de nuit, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

Quand la porte eut claqué derrière eux, Hyūga décida d'utiliser la lucidité qu'il lui restait pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il arriva jusqu'à son lit en titubant un peu et se laissa tomber dessus. Heureusement que c'était le week-end et qu'il allait pouvoir faire la grasse matinée le lendemain matin. Il allait sûrement avoir mal au crâne en se levant, et il n'aurait pas eu la force d'aller en cours, ni à l'entraînement.

L'entraînement… Riko. Ses pensées dévièrent inévitablement sur la jeune fille dont il était raide dingue. Bien sûr, on pourrait dire qu'il y avait des filles bien plus jolies qu'elle, comme la manager de Tōō, Momoi Satsuki, mais il la trouvait un peu trop vulgaire avec sa poitrine énorme. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Alors que Riko, elle… Il la trouvait incroyable. Déjà, elle était très mignonne, totalement son genre de fille. Et puis elle était forte. C'était une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui avait un caractère fort et qui savait se faire respecter des autres. Elle était aussi courageuse, déterminée, et tellement d'autres choses encore qui la rendait parfaite aux yeux du basketteur à lunettes.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tous les deux, et ses sentiments pour elle ne dataient pas d'hier. Il l'avait toujours admirée et avait toujours nourrit cette affection particulière envers elle qui le poussait à vouloir toujours la protéger, toujours la rendre fière, toujours être près d'elle.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur quelques touches pour ouvrir un nouveau mail, mais il ne tapa aucun message, se contentant de regarder la barre clignoter dans l'espace blanc.

« _Hyūga, tu devrais vraiment lui dire !_ »…

« _Tu préfères vraiment que la situation reste telle qu'elle est ?!_ »…

Il croyait vraiment que c'était simple à dire, le Cœur de Fer ?! Franchement, c'était sans doute la chose la plus difficile à avouer au monde ! Il ne devait pas le prendre à la légère. Si jamais Riko le rejetait, ils ne pourraient sûrement plus jamais être ne serait-ce qu'amis, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Si elle ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, il ne serait plus jamais capable de la regarder dans les yeux. Il serait peut-être même forcé de quitter le club de basket… Ce serait une vraie catastrophe !

Non, décidément, trop de scénarios catastrophiques se jouaient dans sa tête quand il pensait à se déclarer pour qu'il passe le pas…Mais…

_Mais_…

« _Si tu t'obstine à garder tes sentiments pour toi pour toujours, tu finiras par le regretter quand il sera trop tard pour les dire à la personne que tu aimes._ »

Son cœur se serra un peu. De peur et d'angoisse. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser partir Riko ! Et il ne supporterait pas de la laisser donner son cœur à un autre garçon que lui, c'était totalement exclu ! Pas une seconde fois. La coach avait déjà eu une relation avec Teppei l'année précédente, et bien que cela n'ait pas duré très longtemps, il avait été vraiment jaloux et blessé.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Il était sans doute la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, la personne qui l'aimait le plus !

Il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone pour écrire un message. Il le relut plusieurs fois. Au moins quatre fois, et, prenant une grande inspiration, il l'envoya. Il posa son téléphone et ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se tourna pour se coucher sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller.

Il étai fatigué et n'avait plus les idées très claires. Il ferma les yeux et sombra très rapidement. Il ne réalisait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de faire avec son esprit embrumé, et n'en prendrait vraiment conscience que lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Sans doute.

C'est son père qui le sortit des bras de Morphée, le secouant doucement tout en lui parlant, mais l'adolescent était encore trop endormit pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se redressa en baillant.

« Hum ? Demanda-t-il une fois un peu plus dans la réalité.

\- Riko-chan est en bas, elle demande à te voir, Répéta encore l'homme. »

Le lunetteux arqua un sourcil, étonné. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir rendez-vous avec elle aujourd'hui…

Il demanda à son géniteur de la prévenir qu'il arrivait, et il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour vérifier son allure. Il avait dormi habillé et sa chemise était toute froissée. Il se dépêcha de prendre une très rapide douche, il enfila des vêtements propres, se brossa les dents, et ayant séché très sommairement ses cheveux, il gagna le salon.

La brune, assise avec son père sur le canapé, se retourna vers lui en l'entendant entrer. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, mais elle détourna vite la tête en rougissant. Eh ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougissait ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'air si gênée ?

« Bonjour, Hyūga-kun, Le salua-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Salut, Répondit-il, ne sachant que penser de son comportement, Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un moment, toi et moi... ?

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr. Viens, allons dehors. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre à l'extérieur après avoir remercié son père pour le thé qu'il lui avait offert en l'attendant.

Les Hyūga vivaient dans une petite maison sans étage bénéficiant d'un petit jardinet à l'arrière. C'est là que le basketteur conduisit son amie. Un silence gêné régnait entre eux deux. La jeune fille avait finalement osé regarder son camarade, mais elle ne parlait pas, comme si elle attendait que ce soit lui qui commence.

« Euh… alors, de quoi tu voulais parler ? Finit-il par demander.

\- De… du mail que… que tu m'as envoyé… hier soir… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Un mail ? Quel mail ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir envoyé un mai-… Oh.

Il rougit violement en se souvenant. Il avait bu un peu avec son père et ses collègues devant un match de base-ball, et ensuite, plus totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait envoyé _le_ mail…

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans plus rien oser dire ou faire. Finalement, Riko baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, tordant nerveusement ses doigts. C'était une fille sûr d'elle, mais quand il s'agissait d'amour, elle devenait si timide qu'il ne pouvait la trouver qu'adorable.

Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour justifier ce qu'il lui avait envoyé.

« D-désolé pour ce mail… C'est juste que… je… enfin… Si j'ai dis ces choses, c'est parce que… parce que j'étais trop saoul… pour avoir peur… »

Il prononça la fin de sa phrase du bout des lèvres alors que sa voix s'affaiblissait pour terminer dans un murmure. La brunette tressaillit légèrement et ses yeux s'élargirent presque imperceptiblement. Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

« Peur… ? Répéta-t-elle doucement.

\- Ouais… peur de te dire… »

Il serra les poings, son cœur tambourinant comme un fou dans sa poitrine et les joues chauffées à blanc. C'était dur. C'était trop dur, maintenant qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, de lui dire.

_« Si tu t'obstine à garder tes sentiments pour toi pour toujours, tu finiras par le regretter quand il sera trop tard pour les dire à la personne que tu aimes. »_

Non. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Au point ou il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. De toute façon, avec le mail, elle savait déjà.

« …que je t'aime…, Termina-t-il. »

Voilà, il y était parvenu, il avait finit par lâcher de vive voix ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas plus léger pour autant. Il restait à savoir si la personne en face de lui accepterait ses sentiments.

« Riko, Continua-t-il, Est-ce que… tu veux bien sortir… avec moi ? »

Bon ok, là, il se sentait carrément ridicule par contre. L'herbe au sol lui paraissait soudain d'un intérêt absolu et il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à relever les yeux. Il se contenta d'attendre, tous ses muscles tendus et les poings serrés pour essayer d'empêcher ses mains de trembler d'appréhension.

« Oui, Junpei, L'entendit-il alors répondre. »

Il releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir le sourire sur les lèvres de la coach, ses pupilles brillantes et ses pommettes adorablement rosées. Ça changeait de la voir comme ça. Mais c'était loin d'être déplaisant.

Le capitaine cligna des paupières, assimilant les informations.

« Oui ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

\- Oui, Répéta encore Riko avec un sourire un peu plus large, Je veux bien… sortir avec toi, Junpei… »

L'adolescent crut que son cœur allait le lâcher et qu'il allait mourir sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Presque au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il sentit sa peau sous ses doigts alors que ses mains se posaient de chaque coté de son visage fin, ses pouces caressant ses joues, et il frémit quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent maladroitement.

Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, tout au plus. Il était chaste et hésitant, mais en même temps, il avait été attendu pendant si longtemps… il fut merveilleux.

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La gêne était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins pesante. Maintenant que ses craintes s'étaient envolées avec ses doutes, Hyūga se sentait enfin plus léger, débarrassé d'un poids immense.

« Je t'aime, Junpei…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Riko… »

Il s'autorisa à passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, et il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur.

« Au fait, Junpei…

\- Hum ? »

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, son souffle se retrouva brutalement coupé par un coup de poing dans le plexus, donné par sa désormais petite amie. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur, et leva les yeux vers elle pour demander des explications. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« Tu étais saoul, c'est bien ce que tu as dis, deshō* ?~ Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit au sujet de l'alcool ? Ce n'est pas bon pour votre corps ! »

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle restait la même, après tout. Mais c'était aussi pour son coté dictatrice sadique qu'il l'aimait. Etait-il masochiste à ce point ? Il s'amusa à penser que peut-être il l'était, mais qu'importait.

Il se rappela de son mail…

**De** : Hyūga Junpei

**À** : Aida Riko

**Sujet** : Confession

**Message** : _« Riko, aujourd'hui, on m'a dit que si je n'avouais pas mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime, je finirais pas le regretter, alors je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps, car j'aurais trop peur de laisser passer la fille de ma vie, pour te le dire : Je t'aime, Aida Riko. Je t'aime sincèrement, et du fond du cœur. »_

Grâce aux mots de Kuroko et à ces quelques bières avec son père et ses amis devant un simple match de base-ball, il avait réussi à braver sa peur, pour le meilleur. Finalement, la vie était plutôt bien faite, non ?

* * *

**BONUS -**

Le lundi, dans les vestiaires, avant l'entraînement, les discutions allaient bon train, toutes centrées sur le nouveau stade qu'avait atteint la relation entre le capitaine de l'équipe et leur coach.

« Oh, alors ça y est, tu lui a enfin dit ! S'excitait Koganei, Félicitations !

\- […] \^O^/

\- Mitobe te félicite aussi !

\- Je ne capterai jamais comme il fait pour le comprendre, Grimaça Kagami, En tout cas, cap'tain, je suis content pour vous !

\- Est-ce qu'ils ne risquent pas d'élaborer des plans en couple pour nous rendre les entraînements encore plus fatiguant ? S'inquiéta Furihata.

\- Bof, ils le faisaient déjà avant, Éluda Izuki en haussant les épaules.

\- N'empêche, heureusement que j'étais là ! Rit Kiyoshi, Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ce ne serait jamais arrivé, hahaha !

\- Tu n'as servi à rien, crétin ! S'énerva Hyūga, C'est uniquement grâce à ce que Kuroko a dit que je… me suis décidé à agir… »

Le bleuté dessina un léger sourire. Lui aussi était heureux pour le nouveau couple, et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il avait aidé à le faire naître.

« C'est quand même grâce à moi que Kuroko a pu te donner ce conseil !, Couina Iron Heart avec une mine vexée.

\- Tais-toi, j'ai dis que tu étais inutile ! »

Le capitaine lui envoya le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main –à savoir une serviette- au visage, avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Comme si il allait admettre qu'il était reconnaissant envers Kiyoshi Teppei. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

* * *

***Deshō** : N'est-ce pas

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une petite review pour m'aider à guérir et me donner votre avis ! x)

Je remercie les gens qui font des fanarts, ils sont mes sauveurs quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration ! Oui, ce one-shot est inspiré d'un fanart, représentant une mini-scène de trois cases que vous avez peut-être déjà vu… Je l'ai depuis un moment sur mon ordinateur alors je ne sais plus où je l'ai trouvé, mais vous devez pouvoir le retrouver sur Tumblr en cherchant un peu… Dans la première case, il y a Riko et c'est écrit : « I'm sorry about those late night e-mails. », dans la seconde, y'a leurs mains enlacées avec écrit : « I only said those things because I was too drunk » et sur la dernière, y'a Hyūga avec écrit : « to be afraid. ». Voilà voilà.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore écris du fluff ! Je deviens vraiment trop guimauve moi ! Mais bon, tant pis. Le fluff, c'est bien aussi, pas vrai ? Et puis ce couple est tellement canon et tellement abfdsjbfhemlkjhvrfh ! **

Bref ! Quand à un moment je dis que Riko est sortie avec Kiyoshi, c'est la vérité apparemment, j'ai vu ça sur le wiki anglais de KnB. Vous pouvez aller vérifier si vous voulez ! Tout en bas de la fiche de Riko, c'est écrit très exactement : « She and Kiyoshi used to date », traduit littéralement par « Elle et Kiyoshi sortaient ensemble ». Dans la section relations, c'est aussi marqué « They are on a first name basis because of a past romantic relationship ». Voilà. J'ai eu une crise de fangirlisme quand j'ai vu ça pour la première fois, j'avoue. 8D

Je me rends compte que je parle vraiment beaucoup dans mes notes de fin en fait ! o.o Je doute que qui que ce soit ait le courage de lire tout ce blabla, mais bon… xD

Enfin, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse.

A bientôt ! ~


End file.
